You're Beautiful
by LiL sPoIlEd BrAt
Summary: Tenten, a lady in training to become a nun ends up pretending to be a guy for the sake of his twin brother who was accepted in a famous boy band led by the arrogant Hyuuga Neji. How far can she pretend when she start to fall for Neji? AU NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm back? I was suddenly struck with the idea to write this after I finished watching a Korean drama with the same title. I know it's quite a cliche to have Tenten pretend to be a boy, I don't know. Let's see what happens.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto sama.

* * *

Chapter 1

The church bells are already ringing, signaling the start of a mass. The people inside the small yet elegant chapel were standing just as the priest walked towards the altar along with the lay ministers. The people started to sing the entrance hymn, not noticing the worried looks of one of the nuns sitting in front. Said nun was turning her head from left to right, as if looking for someone.

"Mother Superior, Sister Theresa isn't here yet. Where could she be?" The young nun, about the age of 25, whispered to the old lady beside her. The old lady, referred to as the Mother Superior of the convent where the chapel was located, sighed quietly.

"Sister Theresa would probably be running now…"

A few meters away from the chapel, a young lady wearing a white colored habit, to distinguish her from the nuns, was running towards the direction of the chapel while she was arranging her white veil on her head. After a few more tugs, and almost tripping on her own foot, she increased her speed towards the chapel. Halfway her destination, she slowed down to offer her respects to the statue of the Blessed Virgin just in front of her destination. The young lady did the Sign of the Cross and muttered her short prayer before returning to her running. Finally, she reached the door of the chapel and with a deep breath she entered the chapel which was housing the mass that was almost halfway done.

The young would-be sister quickly slid herself on the nearest pew, shoving the lady standing at the end of the pew to take her place. The young sister then started to listen to the priest who was already reading the Gospel when she noticed a young girl on the opposite pew sitting and had headphones on her ears. The young girl had what seemed like an electronic gadget on her hands and it seems as though she was watching something on the gadget.

The nun-to be called the attention of the little girl and signaled her to turn off the gadget politely. The little girl in return just rolled her eyes and ignored the astonished lady in white robes. The young sister once again called the little girl's attention and pointed at the gadget, yet the little girl seemed to turn the volume up, much to the young sister's annoyance. The young sister then decided to approach the little girl, and thought of confiscating the gadget. Obviously, the girl from the pits of hell disagreed and they both ended up on a game of tug of war. Luckily they were at the back of the chapel, so no one had been noticing.

God must be enjoying the young sister's unluckiness, because the gadget flew away from both the sister's hands and the young girl's and ended up on the aisle of the chapel. What's worse, the headphones were unplugged and the gadget echoed loudly a rock song that shocked the occupants of the chapel. Startled, the young sister ducked and tried to grab the noisy gadget by sliding on the floor, but the gadget ended under one of the pews due to her clumsiness. Everyone's attention was on her as she tried to reach the noisy gadget on the floor.

Along the front of the chapel, the Mother Superior sighed once more, watching Sister Theresa and her clumsiness to turn off the gadget. Obviously, Sister Theresa would once again spend the afternoon with Julian, David and Thomas.

* * *

Somewhere far from the peaceful life on the rural areas, thousands of young girls were screaming their lungs out as three gorgeous men sang on the extravagantly decorated stage. One of them was playing the lead guitar and sang the song with his long, brown hair tied loosely behind. The other one was with raven hair and piercing black orbs, playing the rhythm guitar. Lastly, an energetic blond was playing the drums and clearly showing that he was enjoying what he was doing.

Loud screams erupted from the crowd as soon as the song was finished, it was so loud that one would not hear his self. Soon after, the three gorgeous men were already sitting comfortably on their van, along with their label company's president. And opposite to the ecstatic environment the stadium has, the environment on the van was very tense.

"Is your throat okay?" President Hatake Kakashi asked, glancing over the passenger seat to look at the band's lead guitarist and vocalist, Hyuuga Neji. Neji, however, just scowled and glared at the tinted window beside him.

"The doctor said that you shouldn't sing live for a while, and just lip sync."

"It ended well, isn't that enough? Neji's voice did waver at the end, but I'm positively sure that no one noticed." Beside Neji, the raven haired Uchiha Sasuke said, alerting the energetic blonde on the rear of the van.

"You're voice cracked? When? How come I didn't notice?" Uzumaki Naruto asked, but was cut off when the president spoke.

"Hyuuga Neji, you're banned to perform live."

"If a singer doesn't sing, what's he gonna do?" Neji muttered.

"You took part on the 6th album, you should know. You've stressed your voice too much." Silence ensued as the president continued.

"So either way, we're going to have another person to sing vocals just like what we planned."

"But, you know, not everyone can sing my songs." Neji said coolly, obviously getting irritated with each passing moment. The white haired man chuckled at Neji's tone of arrogance.

"I know, but he's not just anyone. He's really good. You'll meet him soon." Sasuke, Naruto and Neji visibly tensed.

"I'll look forward to it, whoever it is, President Kakashi." Neji said with a scowl on his lips.

* * *

Sister Theresa sighed a tired one as she held the bucket full of water and brush on her hands. It was, once again, time to clean Julian, Thomas and David. Julian, Thomas and David were the most beautiful statues on the convent's grounds, and obviously Sister Theresa often spend time on cleaning them for her punishment. Not that she minded.

"Ah, I'll go clean David first, then afterwards Julian and Thomas." Sister Theresa muttered as she walked towards the statues. She started to scrub the dirt of the statue of David while she retold the mishap that happened on the chapel earlier.

"You know David, I'm so clumsy. It's entirely my fault that the mass was interrupted earlier, and the gadget echoed that scandalous music… ah what's this? David, you had bird poop on your butt? Oh dear, honestly, who would clean you when I'm off to Rome?" Theresa scrubbed the portion where the poop had ended, clearly not noticing the man on the trees watching her with interested eyes. On said man's hands was a photo of a young lad who had piercings on his nose and ears and had on a leather jacket, and interestingly, the young lad looked exactly the same as Sister Theresa.

"Ah, so she's a nun, eh?"

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with the scooter, Sister Theresa?" Mother

Superior asked, worry marred on her old features as Sister Theresa nodded vigorously.

"I'm going to be alright, Mother Superior. I just need to go down the city personally for the papers regarding my trip to Rome. No need to worry, Mother Superior." Sister Theresa beamed at the old nun, placed the helmet on her head and proceeded to start the motor's engine.

"Okay be careful, Sister Theresa." Sister Theresa nodded and went her way slowly with the scooter. It was one fine afternoon, with the sun high and mighty on the skies. Since the convent was on the far end of the rural sides, the path leading to the urban side was dusty and stony. Not that Sister Theresa minded. She enjoyed the fact that she spent almost all her life on the rural side. She loved that she was away from the busy life on the city and she would never trade her life just to live at the noisy and fast paced life on the city.

Sister Theresa rode slowly down the stony road, suddenly becoming aware of the car trailing behind her. She steered the scooter to the side to let the car pass by, by oddly enough, the car just followed her and also steered to the side. Sister Theresa steered the scooter to the right, and suddenly the car sped up only to block the narrow road. Sister Theresa quickly stopped her scooter and almost fell off the scooter. Soon after a weird looking guy wearing a green suit and dark shades went out of the car quickly, only to be held back by the unstrapped seat belt. Theresa looked at the guy weirdly as he fumbled to free himself from the seat belt. When he did so, he approached the sister on the scooter, trying to walk as if he was a model. He leaned on the wind shield of the scooter and looked at the sister in a way that's supposed to be charming.

"Sister, you know Shiranui Tenji, right?"

* * *

A/N: *habit is the traditional robes that nuns wear. It's always black, but the women who underwent the initial part of the testing the life of a nun and were determined by the order of the nuns that she had the vocation, she is hereby given the habit but is usually different in color as to distinguished them from the professed nuns.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. LiL sPoIlEd BrAt


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks to those who reviewed for the first chapter. I should keep writing while the muse is still here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Sister, you know Shiranui Tenji, right?" The man in green suit asked as he leaned on the windshield of Sister Theresa's scooter. Sister Theresa felt panic while looking at the weird looking man, his dark shades adding more fright on his already scary look.

"Who are you?" Sister Theresa asked but the man in green suit asked her once more.

"You know Shiranui Tenji, right?"

"Why?" The man in green suit moved forward and raised his hand to Sister Theresa's face to release the strap of her helmet. Then he took off her helmet, much to Sister Theresa's surprise, and was surprised to see her up close face.

"Ah, it's really alike!" Afterwards he took off a photo from his back pocket and compared it to Sister Theresa's face.

"You really look like Shiranui Tenji!"

* * *

"Shiranui Tenji, this is the one that I chose." President Kakashi's voice echoed on the hall where a meeting was currently in progress. He was in the middle of introducing the young man who was about to play the other vocal on the band. They were just waiting for Shiranui Tenji to formally sign the contract and everything's all set.

"This kid's voice is…unbelievable. Like a miracle." Kakashi continued as the other members of the recording company looked at the television which was showing a photo of a dashing lad with piercings on his nose and ears. He definitely had the charisma needed to be famous, the looks to be fawned over and the style to match it with. And as Kakashi had said, he definitely had the voice suited for singing to carry over the band while Neji's still recovering from his throat illness.

If only he would arrive right now to prove to the other members that what Kakashi said was true.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The piercing voice of Sister Theresa nearly had the man in green suit deaf, and judging from her voice, she wasn't about to stop until someone came to her aid.

"What? What did I do?" The man in green suit decided to cover Sister Theresa's mouth but Sister Theresa kicked him hard on his shin, so hard that the man released her immediately to tend on his hurting shin. Sister Theresa was startled that she stood frozen watching the man in pain. She reached over to get her helmet from the man's hand and watched carefully.

"Hold on, hold on. What the heck?" The man looked at her and took off his dark shades and immediately Sister Theresa hit him with the said helmet. When the man stumbled to the ground, Sister Theresa wasted no time and board her scooter, quickly starting its engine and rode off, leaving the quite unconscious man on the ground.

After a few moments, and realizing that the sister is gone, the man quickly stood and staggered on his way to his car; surely the nun hadn't been too far. And true, she was just a few feet away from him. The weird looking man quickly boarded his car and sped off to follow the nun in scooter. Thank gods he was riding a car, because a few moments later and he caught up with a terrified sister.

"Sister! Sister, please hold on!" The man yelled from his window, but the nun ignored her and increased her pace. Whoever this man is, he's definitely scary.

"Man, why doesn't she stops?" The man muttered as Sister Theresa once again increased the distance between them. Luck must definitely on Sister Theresa's side now, for a truck suddenly came as soon as she passed by an intersection, blocking the car following her. That should hold him for a while.

"Hey, move faster, will you?" The man following Sister Theresa yelled as the driver of the truck rolled his eyes, and as if taunting him, he even slowed his pace, effectively slowing him from following the nun.

After a few more curses, the truck finally disappeared and the road was once again cleared. The man stepped up his car quickly to catch the nun who already had prolonged the gap between them. A few more moments and finally the man was able to catch up with the nun once more.

"Sister! You don't know Shiranui Tenji? Shiranui Tenji?" The man yelled once more from his window, and by now he was so desperate that he even had half of his upper body out of his window to make sure the nun heard her. And obviously, the nun was ignoring him.

"Shiranui Tenji's you're twin brother, isn't it? Something terrible has happened to him!" That surely caught the young sister's attention, as she was sporting a shocked expression and quickly pulled the breaks of her scooter.

* * *

The young nun and the man in green suit ended up on a secluded area where trees were shading them from the heat of the almighty sun. After the tiring chase, the man had finally earned the trust and attention of the young nun.

"Ah, it's really Tenji-nii-san." Sister Theresa said as he examined the photo the man in green suit gave her. The photo was showing her the photo of her older twin brother who now was sporting piercings on his nose and ears, and his black hair had light brown highlights on it. He was wearing a seemingly heavy jacket with sharp metal designs along with a pair of leather pants. "His face looks so haggard here."

"Sister…"

"Ah, I'm not an official nun yet. I'm just a low standing candidate." Sister Theresa said as the man in green suit processed the new information he received.

"Sister in training, you see, the reason I came here is to give an important information about Tenji."

"What happened to nii-san?" Sister Theresa asked worriedly.

"Something big has happened to Tenji. Tenji has been accepted to join the famous band A. N. Jell!" Confusion was evidently clear on the young sister in training as the man finished his statement.

"A…what?"

"Sister, you don't know A. N. Jell?"

"I told you I'm not an official nun yet."

"Anyways, I told you Tenji's joining the famous A. . He got selected as a member!" The man in green suit took off his green coat and wailed his hands to emphasize his words. The information seemed sinking in into the nun's mind and she started to nod, she even had a smile on her face.

"Ah, I see. But what's the problem?"

"I came to tell you the other urgent news…well, this is shameful but…" The man started to kneel on both knees in front of the young nun, and it made Sister Theresa became too uncomfortable.

"Hey, w-what are you doing? Why a-are you doing this?" Sister Theresa reached out her shaky hands to the man in attempt to make him stand. But instead, the man even bowed to continue.

"Sister…"

"I'm not a sister yet..."

"But what should I call you? A saint? Yes, or maybe even god! Yes, god! It's so much better!" Sister Theresa looked at the man with confusion on her face as he continued his loud rambling. "Please, please… Tenji, your own flesh and blood, your only twin brother, please, please save him."

"But…how can I do that?"

"How?" The man raised his head, and by now Sister Theresa noticed how small his eyes and how fuzzy his brows were. "Please become Tenji." Sister Theresa raised her eyebrow as the man nodded. Her face showed that she was having an internal fight and was weighing the circumstances on what the man had just said.

"He just needs to sign this contract." President Kakashi said as he leaned on one of the tables on the hall. His hands were holding the contract that was waiting to be signed by Shiaranui Tenji. The hall is now long empty except the President and his assistant who were waiting for Shiranui Tenji to arrive.

* * *

"He should be here any soon. This lad's going to be a phenomenon, I tell you." The president muttered while looking at the television sporting the image of Shiranui Tenji.

"Don't you think he's too pretty? I would even believe it if you said he was a girl." The young man beside the president, obviously the assistant, said but the president shook the idea off.

"It seems to be the trend these days."

* * *

The black car stopped in front the main building of the A.N. recording company and a man in green suit came out to help a young nun out of the petite car.

"I just need to sign the contract, right? Nothing bad happened to nii-san, right?" Sister Theresa said doubtfully as the man in green suit nodded.

"Yes, yes, it was just a minor accident, if you go and sign the papers, there won't be any problem at all. Stay here for a while, I'll just go and park the car." The man said and quickly went his inside the car, leaving the young nun behind. Sister Theresa, however, looked around her surroundings and wandered off a bit when she saw a group of young teenager girls with school uniforms that were huddled over, as if waiting for something, or someone to come. They all have headbands with angel wings on it and had banners with names written on it, they even have fans that also had angel wings on it. Sister Theresa slowly approached the group of girls that were guarded by a few guards.

"Wow, you're all angels…" Sister Theresa muttered as she observed the young teenage girls. Suddenly everyone stood and a tall girl, who seemed to be the leader, stood in front of the young nun.

"Ah, you're a nun."

"Is it for real?" A stout girl beside her asked.

"No. I'm not officially a nun yet." Theresa said as the tall and skinny girl looked at her from head to foot.

"I see. You really stand out a lot with what you're wearing. The idea is awesome." She said with a thumb's up, making Theresa confused. The stout girl held her hand and looked at the ring on Theresa's thumb.

"You even have a ring! Neji-sama and the others would definitely notice you!" She said with a loud voice before turning to the skinny lady. "Why hadn't I thought of this idea?"

"Did you come all the way here to meet A. N. Jell?" Theresa asked as the skinny lady nodded weakly.

"We've been here for nearly 3 days just to get a glimpse of them, but they haven't showed at all."

"Does that mean that you may not be able to see them today? The man said we have to meet them today…" Theresa muttered the last lines softly as to not let the younger girl hear her.

"We have to meet them today also. Tomorrow's gonna be the start of our midterms." Suddenly, the guards behind them dashed off, and the young girls started to follow them. Theresa was forgotten immediately as the young girls bumped onto her on the way towards a van that just arrived. Theresa spotted a fan that was dropped by one of the girls and immediately took it to give it back.

"Hey, you're fan, you dropped it." Theresa tried to call the attention of the young girl, but her voice was drowned out by the loud squeals that erupted.

"Could that be A. N. Jell?" Theresa muttered as the van's doors opened and more squeals came. Out came three gorgeous lads that were protected by the guards from the ecstatic group of young girls. The lads were walking towards Theresa, and she was so entranced to notice it.

_Mother Superior, I saw three angelic beauties today. It's like they were the David, Julian and Thomas statues in our garden walking around on earth._

The young lads finally passed by her, and one by one they noticed the dazed nun. One of them, the energetic one with blond hair, stopped to look at her and thinking that she was a fan, he signed the A. fan on the nun's hands with a smile before he went his way. The nun was once again bumped by the young girls, but she wasn't shaken off from her trance. She didn't even notice that the weird man in green suit was back with a white paper bag on his hand.

"Sister? Were you an A. N. Jell fan?" The man said, noticing the A. fan on the sister's hand before he waved his hand in front of Theresa's eyes. Finally, Theresa was awakened from her daze. She looked at the fan on her hands, paying no heed at the words the man was saying.

"Well, it's normal for your age. Ah, I got the clothes here, and so is the wig. Now come on, sister. You have to put these on." The man then steered her inside the building. "I know you secretly liked it."

* * *

The man in green suit paced back and forth on the shiny tiled hallways of the A.N. building, waiting for a certain woman to come back. And a moments later, the woman did came back, now wearing a baggy men's pants that were ripped on some parts that showed a bit of her skin on her thighs. She was also wearing a metal studded leather jacket and a wig to conceal her original hair.

"You're exactly the same." The man said while he observed the disguised woman from head to toe.

"I kinda feel that this is fraud." Theresa said while pulling the large baggy pants up her waist.

"Fraud? Why would this be fraud? You just have to sign some papers. And you can't do this for Tenji's dreams and his future? You just have to close your eyes and sign the paper. Let's hurry and go…"

"These pants are really ripped. And they keep falling off." Theresa said as she looked at the ripped pants she was wearing.

"This is the trend these days." The man said while he took the paper bag from Theresa and motioned for her to follow. "You can just hold it for a while. Let's go."

* * *

"Shiranui Tenji, you're finally here." President Kakashi said as he walked towards the door, meeting with the man in the green suit and the disguised Theresa. Obviously, the president had been deceived by her disguise. He placed his hands on her shoulder to straighten her up.

"You seemed tensed. You saw the contract that was sent?" The man in green suit answered quickly in behalf of Theresa.

"Yes, yes, it was actually flawless." President Kakashi nodded and patted Theresa's shoulder. "Let's go sign." The white haired man clamped his hand around Theresa's shoulder and steered her towards the table. As soon as they were seated, the president signed on the contract gracefully then afterwards gave the pen to an uncomfortable Theresa. Theresa bit her lip and looked at the man she was with for the past few hours with a worried look.

"What are you doing? Write your name." Theresa took a deep breath then proceeded to write her older twin's name on the paper. After doing so, somehow Theresa felt relieved. At least she was done pretending, right?

It should've been a good end, if only the doors didn't open and the occupants saw a handsome man with long dark brown hair tied loosely behind him entered the room. She definitely noticed the young man in front of her, as he was one of the lads who passed by her earlier.

"That's him? Shiranui Tenji? Who had the angel's voice?" He said coolly as the president stood.

"Ah, glad you're here. I wanted to introduce him to you. How about Sasuke and Naruto?" The young man ignored the president and walked towards the table where Theresa was at. He leaned forward to take a closer look at Theresa, making her feel uncomfortable. She diverted her gaze somewhere else, anywhere but those mily white, almost pupil less eyes that were eyeing her like a hawk.

"You're really that good?" The young lad asked and Theresa just nodded weakly. The young lad straightened up and took the contract on the table. He read it for a few moments.

"I have to confirm something. And the contract would be nothing if I am to be proved wrong." He rounded over the table and startled everyone, especially Theresa when he pulled her up and steered her out of the room.

"Oi, Neji!" The president called but Neji Hyuuga did not pay any heed.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Review please?


End file.
